


Tímida luz

by AstroStellar



Series: Chocobos [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Compañerismo, Fluff, Gen, HBPrompto, amistad, friends - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Una simple excursión puede ser el aliciente necesario para perseguir una meta.





	Tímida luz

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia sencilla para celebrar el cumpleaños de Prompto♥

              El autobús estaba a rebosar, igual que el gentío que en el había, repleto de sonidos alterados, excitados por la excursión.

              El príncipe se encontraba solo en uno de los asientos de en medio, al lado de la ventana, mientras veía distraídamente como el entorno cambiaba a su alrededor de forma lenta pero inexorable. No estaba sentado solo por decisión propia, pero agradecía no tener compañía. Sus compañeros podían ser… insistentes.

              En el vehículo había dos clases juntas, y casi ninguno de ellos había querido perder la oportunidad de sentarse junto al príncipe y entablar conversación, y si eso, una amistad, o simplemente fardar luego con sus amigos que había estado con él.

             El joven puso un rictus de desagrado. No le gustaban a aquellas cosas, así que cada vez que alguno venía a preguntar si podía sentarse con él, le contestaba que el asiento estaba ocupado… hasta que se formó una cola y discusión, para ver quien le convencía de dar su brazo a torcer. O quien era el candidato de sus atenciones.

            Suspiró al recordarlo. Pero ahora, al fin, estaba solo. El profesor había intervenido, haciendo que los otros se sentaran con cualquier otra persona, dejando al príncipe sin acompañante, que es lo que él quería. El profesor se puso en uno de los asientos cercanos al conductor y en lado contrario, el maestro de la otra clase, que no había intervenido.

            –Bien chicos, como hemos explicado antes en las aulas, esta es una excursión a las chocoberizas de la ciudad. Esperamos que os comportéis.

           –¡Si profesor!–Dijeron todos al unísono, habiendo bajado el volumen para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el hombre. Después de ese hiatus, y viendo que no tenía nada más que decir, la algarabía se instaló de nuevo allí, subiendo un poco más el volumen.

           Noct frunció el ceño, dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia la ventana, llamándole la atención, que cuatro asientos más adelante, otro chico hiciera lo mismo, quedándose absorto mirando el exterior. Aquello le llamó poderosamente la atención, porque no ubicaba su rostro entre los que se habían acercado a molestarle, pero tampoco de haberlo visto antes. Por lo menos no en aquella distancia. Sintiéndose observado, el chico alzó la mirada, encontrándose los ojos de los dos. Pareció turbarse, y apartar el rostro, centrando de nuevo la vista en la carretera y el paisaje que había más allá de la balaustrada, peros sobre todo en la carretera, mirando hacia abajo.

 

          Estaba inseguro. No era ninguna novedad. Y aunque siempre era así, y había mejorado de aquí a los últimos tiempos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco desplazado, porque aunque ya entablaba alguna que otra conversación con los de su clase, tampoco le habían invitado expresamente a unirse a algún grupito, porque no tenía una relación estrecha con ninguno de ellos.    

          Escuchó lo que el profesor les decía, emocionado, cámara en mano, sin poder soltarla. El nerviosismo le invadía, emocionado por la excursión. Sería la primera vez que vería un chocobo en persona, y se moría de ganas de acariciarlo, y quizá, montarlo luego.

         Desvió la vista de nuevo a la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo unos ojos sobre él. Buscó la fuente de la sensación, encontrándose en el cristal con unos ojos grises que le miraban sin poder descifrar la emoción. Era Noctis quien le miraba, y el corazón le dio un vuelco nervioso, mirando hacia otro lado, y luego, centrando la vista en el asfalto.

        ¿Qué hacía mirándole? ¿Y por qué? Sabía que estaba en el mismo autobús, –todo el mundo había estado hablando de ello, hasta los profesores– pero aunque hubiera sido su oportunidad de poder acercarse a él para sentarse juntos, no quería molestarle, y menos con lo inseguro que se sentía como para para si quiera intentarlo. Aunque su autoestima era algo mejor desde que había comenzado a hacer ejercicio, incitado por la dama Lunafreya, meses atrás, aun se veía muy poca cosa, no apto para estar cerca de él.

        Se alegraba de no haber ido como todo el mundo, sinceramente. Y más cuando el príncipe les rechazaba uno a uno, y al final el profesor había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto.

       Era normal que estuviera algo cansado de que se le acercara la gente, aunque era natural que quisieran entablar conversación con él.

       Si hubiera encontrado el valor para acercarse con todos los demás, era posible –muy posible– que hubiera sido rechazado, y sabía que no hubiera podido soportar aquello. Porque sabía que si se acercaba, sería una y no más.

      Una negativa le destrozaría.

      Era un cobarde inseguro. Aun no se encontraba a gusto ni física, ni psicológicamente hablando, así que el rechazo hubiera sido lo peor para él.

      Apretó con fuerza la cámara entre sus dedos. No quería pensar en el príncipe. Solo quería disfrutar de la experiencia que le había brindado la suerte y pasar un buen día.

       Ya había sido bastante complicado convencer a sus padres de que le dejaran ir, –dado que nunca estaban en casa para él– como para desaprovechar la oportunidad por estar pendiente de otras cosas.

       Aun inmerso en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que los ojos se habían centrado en otra cosa, que ya no era el foco de atención, pudo escuchar la algarabía general del autobús cuando el paisaje comenzó a cambiar, viéndose a lo lejos su objetivo: las chocoberizas.

 

       El lugar estaba apartado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Prompto apegó la nariz al cristal, mientras su rostro se expandía, formando una sonrisa genuina, dando botes en el asiento.

       –¡Ya está bien muchachos! Hemos llegado. Por favor, salid ordenadamente. –Dijo el otro profesor en voz alta mientras se incorporaba.

       –¡Sí profesor!–Contestaron todos, levantándose seguidamente, casi a la par.

       Prompto se ajustó la bandolera que portaba, metiendo la cámara dentro, y esperando con paciencia a que el resto del autobús saliera.

       Salieron del bus, mientras las fosas nasales de muchacho se impregnaban del suave olor a naturaleza, algo mitigada por la contaminación de la ciudad apartada, la brisa característica estaba impregnada con un toque almizclado, con cierto deje dulzón, bañado por un toque de tierra y algo de estiércol seco. Al ver que todos estaban ya fuera, uno de los profesores comenzó a indicarles lo que debían hacer, mientras el responsable del lugar se acercaba, saludándoles a todos.

       La mirada de Noctis destelleó con una chispa de ilusión al contemplar el lugar.

      –Bienvenidos chicos. Cómo ya sabéis estas son las chocoberizas de la ciudad. ¿Cuántos de vosotros habéis venido ya?

      Varias manos se alzaron por encima de las cabezas para contestar la pregunta del monitor.

      Noctis, y en la otra punta del grupo, Prompto fueron de los pocos que no alzaron los brazos.

       –Vaya, veo que ha venido bastante gente… –Comentó algo sorprendido el encargado. No solía verse ese tipo de cosas. Los padres de los muchachos que venían no solían traerlos antes de cierta edad, pero le agradaba aquella sorpresa. –Si es así ¿Cuántos habéis montado en uno de ellos?

       Algunas manos menos se quedaron sin alzar, y esta vez el hombre asintió, algo más conforme. Eso era más normal.

      –Está bien pues. Iremos al corral. Debéis buscaros una pareja para el ejercicio. Mientras uno monta el chocobo, el otro sostiene las bridas para que este no se altere demasiado si hacéis algún movimiento brusco. Cuando el primero haya terminado, le tocará el turno al otro ¿De acuerdo? No os peléis, y sobre todo, no os preocupéis, son criaturas tranquilas.

      Todos asintieron con un deje nervioso, pero mirando a la misma al percatarse a Noctis.

_En parejas._

      El príncipe retuvo un estremecimiento como buenamente pudo al sentir la mirada de sus compañeros de pronto, de nuevo, pegada a su figura.

 _Lo que me faltaba…_ pensó, algo hastiado. Suspiró levemente, cuando sus compañeros, y también algunos de la otra clase, le comenzaron a preguntar de ir con él, o directamente, de acoplarse.

      Rodó los ojos, fijándose en el chico rubio, algo rellenito, que había visto antes en el bus. Era el único que no le prestaba atención, mirando a las cuadras con ilusión.

      Una sonrisa se pintó lentamente en su cara, contagiado por el muchacho. Recordaba haber tenido un pequeño contacto con él, un año atrás o así. Se le veía un muchacho tímido y sencillo, pero había sentido cierta conexión entre ambos, cuando habían conversado, y eso le había gustado.

      Pero como el joven parecía estar en su mundo y eran de clases diferentes, no había querido molestarle porque quizá su fama le incordiara, así que no habían vuelto a tener contacto, mal que le pesara. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo molesto que podía ser que quisieran sacar conversación cuando una de las partes no estaban por la labor… así que prefirió dejarlo así.

       –¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!–Llamó su profesor. –Haya calma. Noctis tendrá un compañero, sí, pero como ya nos estábamos oliendo que pasaría esto hemos decidido entre Riko –Mentó al otro profesor, señalándolo, – y yo que hacer.

      El príncipe frunció los ojos, mirando a los profesores, curioso, pero algo reticente. Esperaba que no le pusieran a alguien muy cansino al lado.

      Los maestros se miraron, sabiendo que la avalancha de quejas se avecinaba.

     –Hemos decido, luego de observar con detenimiento, que la persona que no se ha acercado ni una sola vez a él es el indicado para esta excursión conjunta.

     Todos se quedaron en silencio.

     Solo un instante.

    –¡Eso no es justo!–Gritaron, indignados.

    –¡No hay nadie así!

    –¿Quién no querría estar con el príncipe? ¡Eso es absurdo!

    El profesor negó con la cabeza, girándola un poco más hacia allá, posando su mirada en una espalda concreta, la cual no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación.

    –Eso no es del todo cierto… –Dejó caer, con una media sonrisa. –¡Prompto Argentum!

    El mentado se giró sobresaltado, tímidamente, bajo el tono y el rostro, creyendo que le estaban regañando por no prestar atención.

    –¿Sí, profesor?

    –Hemos decidido que serás el compañero de Noctis, en esta práctica, y en la totalidad de lo que queda de excursión, ¿Te parece bien?

    El rubio se quedó sin palabras.

 

    Cuando bajaron del autobús desconectó por completo. Estaba maravillado. Todo era verde. Deslizó los ojos violáceos por el terreno, encontrando en el suelo una pluma amarilla en la lejanía. El corazón se le acelero un poco más. Eso era lo que quería. Al fin. Sujetó con más fuerza la cámara, deseoso de salir corriendo a fotografiar esas aves míticas que solo había podido ver en la televisión, en los comics o en los libros de texto.

      Tan absorto estaba en su contemplación que no se percató para nada de que la algarabía se había formado de nuevo. Por lo menos no hasta que le llamaron por su nombre, sobresaltándolo.

     ¿…? ¿Había escuchado bien?

     –¿…C… ómo?–Atinó a decir a duras penas.

     Los profesores asintieron, señalando al príncipe con una mano.

     –Hemos decidido que serás el compañero de Noctis en esa actividad… si tú quieres. ¿Te parece bien?

     Prompto miró a los profesores, a los demás alumnos que lo taladraban con la mirada, y por ultimo… al príncipe. Tragó saliva. Asintió no supo ni como, respirando de forma algo alterada.

     Dudoso, consiguió hablar, algo tartamudeante.

     –Esta… bien. –Tenía el corazón acelerado. Sentía que no era el momento, no quería fastidiarla, pero no podía negarse…, y menos teniendo aquella oportunidad en la palma de la mano. A lo mejor era el destino el que quería que ocurriera, dándole el pequeño empujón que sabía que necesitaba… y así demostrarse a sí mismo… que podía.

     –¡Estupendo!–Dijo su profesor, realmente entusiasmado por haber arreglado aquello al fin, pero por otra parte, contento de que Prompto pareciera brillarle los ojos con todo aquello mucho más de lo habitual. Si, hacía tiempo que había notado un ligero cambio en su personalidad, en su aptitud para con el mundo, siendo algo más social y abierto, pero aún le quedaba un trecho, y como a todos los niños, parecía hacerle mucha ilusión aquella excursión… y más si estaba acompañado del príncipe.

      Quizá se hicieran amigos. Por lo que sabía, al joven príncipe solo se le acercaban por interés. ¿Aquella podría ser la combinación perfecta? Sonrió levemente. Estaría atento.

      –¿Entonces ya está?–Dijo un niño que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo, notándose el tono molesto en la voz.–¡Pues vamos a ver a los chocobos!

 

       Estaban en frente de las chocoberizas, al fin. Prompto tenía el corazón en un desenfreno total, acelerado cada vez más, sin poder parar. Estaba al lado de Noctis. JUNTO A NOCTIS.

        No podía creerlo. Intentó respirar hondo para calmarse, apretando con más fuerza su cámara para darse ánimos.

       El encargado terminó de explicar bien la actividad, a lo cual Noctis se giró a mirarle, queriendo empezar.

       –Prompto ¿no?–Le preguntó directamente, dejándolo desconcertado y alerta, dando un sobresalto.

       ¿Desde cuándo sabia su nombre? Se ruborizó, asintiendo y bajando la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. –Yo ya he subido a algún chocobo, así que si quieres puedo sostener yo la cuerda y tu acercarte. ¿Te parece?

       Prompto le miró entonces a los ojos… ¿Cómo sabía que no era el caso para él? ¿Tan fácil era de leer?

       Asintió. Trató de hablar con normalidad, pero no podía evitar tartamudear un tanto por el nerviosismo de todo el conjunto.

      –S…sí sí. –Dijo como pudo, dándose cabezazos mentales por no poder sonar firme. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos, intentando olvidarse de la presencia del otro, calmarse, disfrutar del momento. Llevaba mucho esperando aquello. Decidió olvidar al príncipe, el lugar desconocido, todo. Solo quería disfrutar de aquella experiencia.

      Abrió los ojos lentamente, alzandlos, centrándose en la criatura. Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó lentamente en sus facciones, dando un paso al frente, dejando la cámara de lado, y alzando una mano para tocar el pico del animal.

      Las plumas le cosquillearon las manos, haciendo que el vello se le pusiera de punta.

      –Es tan suave… –Se giró sin darse cuenta al príncipe, sonriéndole ampliamente. Casi pareciendo resplandecer de felicidad… Casi como un tímido rayo de sol intentando salir de entre las nubes de tormenta… Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en esa sonrisa para Noctis, dándose cuenta con certeza de lo que escondía en esa timidez; una persona de verdad, herida, huidiza, pero que quería florecer.

       Y quiso ser su amigo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mantendría aquel recuerdo en su corazón durante mucho tiempo, y con mucho cariño. Por eso, y por tantas otras cosas, le gustan tanto los chocobos.✨


End file.
